


[podfic] Not the Label

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A-spec Patrick, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, discussions about sexuality, queer identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Patrick wakes David up to discuss the complexities of sexuality, identity, and labels.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Not the Label

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not the Label](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856221) by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali). 



> Happy birthday, [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricalquestions)! Thank you for all of the joy that you bring to our fandom community. It is an honor to share a birthday (and various other coincidental qualities) with you, my friend! I hope you enjoy this podfic of a very special story. 💗
> 
> I owe heartfelt thanks to [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanita_fierce) for beta-listening and making key edits that improved the audio, and to [TINN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing) for your invaluable feedback on the cover art!
> 
> And finally, a million thank-yous to [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for enthusiastically encouraging this podfic - but most of all, for writing such a beautiful, loving story that made many of us feel seen. 🌈

**Length:** 25:15 

********

****

**Streaming: ******

********

********

  


**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TfMU6B0XWy6alhOUk1S37cdJnrNiFrjz/view?usp=sharing)

**File size:** 17 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Intro and outro music: excerpts from ["Gotta Have You" by The Weepies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s830CSutPoE)


End file.
